


A Weasley Tradition

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting the Burrow for Christmas, Teddy participates in a Weasley tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weasley Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckles42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freckles42).



"Shall we go wassailing?"

Teddy would not have thought that any one person's voice could possibly cut through the babble and confusion that was Christmas Eve Day at the Burrow. Three generations of Weasleys filled the house to bursting. The parents and grandparents engaged in a flurry of last minute wrapping and decorating, while the younger children swarmed through the rooms in noisy games. Teddy had been part of the celebration several times as a child, attending with his godfather Harry, but this year he was present as Victoire Weasley's boyfriend fiancé, really, although they were saving that announcement for tomorrow.

When Victoire's uncle spoke, however, his words fell into a sudden hush, as if not only the entire extended family but the house itself had been waiting to hear him speak. A ridiculous thought; Teddy had heard George in loud conversation with his brothers many times. Yet now he saw Angelina stroke her husband's arm with a proud sad smile, and heard Molly say with a catch in her voice, "What a splendid idea, George."

Wrapping a muffler around his neck a few minutes later, Teddy asked Victoire in an undertone, "What's the big deal about going wassailing? I thought you said your family does this every year?"

"I'll tell you when we're outside," she murmured back.

A seemingly never ending stream of Weasleys spilled out of the Burrow, marching across the heavily frosted landscape toward the Diggorys', the nearest other Wizarding family. Victoire and Teddy trailed along near the end.

"All right, now tell." Teddy glanced down at Victoire and was astonished to see that she had tears in her eyes despite her smile.

"Of course I don't remember this myself," she said, "but my father told me that they have gone wassailing every Christmas from the time he can remember. It's a Weasley tradition, and it was always uncle George and his twin Fred who suggested it, from the time they were old enough to go. From the time uncle Fred died until today, uncle George has gone with the rest of the family, but never been the one to say suggest going."

"I see," said Teddy, and took Victoire's mittened hand in his own. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

They hurried to join the rest, who already nearing the Diggorys' door and singing, "Love and joy come to you, and to you your wassail too..."

**Author's Note:**

> For freckles42, who wanted assorted Weasleys (and extended family), prompt "wassail".


End file.
